mugenpediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rigby
Rigby est un ans raton laveur 23. Il est l'un des deux personnages principaux de la série, l'autre étant son meilleur ami, Mardochée. Il a fait ses débuts dans l'épisode pilote original (où il était le deuxième à prendre la parole sur le spectacle en général) à travailler comme jardinier du parc. Il est exprimé par William Salyers. En M.U.G.E.N, il a été fait par de nombreux créateurs. Version de Sonicadam2 C'est la première incarnation de Rigby. Il a été fait par Sonicadam2. L'original a été mal fait avec les sprites mal dessinés et ses attaques ont été maîtrisés. Version de Jedipolice Jedipolice a modifié de sonicadam2 version avec pas trop amélioration, mais il est l'incarnation la plus connue. Version de Mrsonicfan17 Mrsonicfan17 made a version of Rigby. He said it was going to be more superior than the other Rigbyes, but is much more inferior to the other ones, since it's hitboxes and collisions are all out. WlanmaniaX's Rigby Edite WlanmaniaX a modifié la version de Jedipolice. Il a fixé les bugs pour lui et a ajouté cinq aides (composé de Mardochée, Benson, Pops Maellard, Saute et Margaret). Il y avait un peu mieux sprites que la première. Cette Rigby a étonnamment maîtrisé projectile de hot-dog qui peut tuer la plupart des autres personnages MUGEN (par exemple Kung Fu Man) avec un combo de 3 succès, mais il peut être combiné amenant à être maîtrisé. Un pépin se produit souvent dans cette version: lorsque la puissance du joueur à 0, Rigby sera en mesure de lancer son hot-dog EX, mais quand la puissance est supérieure à 0, chaque hot-dog laser va commencer à utiliser la puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à 0. WlanmaniaX a déclaré qu'il est fait une V5. Version de Madoldcrow1105 Une autre version de Rigby a été créé par Madoldcrow1105 pour le dessin animé projet de jeu en réseau Nickelodeon vs le 18 mai 2012. Les sprites sont complètement différent que les autres ci-dessus décrite. Rigby a même un costume Tanooki mouvement d'inspiration Mario qui lui permet de voler pendant un court laps de temps. Bien que cela soit considéré comme le meilleur Rigby jusqu'ici, il ya quelques plaintes négatifs; High Five-Esprit pourrait facilement être spammé comme un bouclier et utilisé à nouveau sans pouvoir et prend de multiples coups avant de s'estomper, chaque mouvement, sauf ses attaques HP ont priorité infini , ses CLSN boîtes tombant sont quelque peu après avoir fait certaines normales, a une petite hop pas inclus dans les caractères MVC, et manque de perdre la pose. Certains de ses promotions et l'un de ses hypers sont inspirés par Raccoon Rocket dans Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, comme Pendulum, M. aileron et Rock n 'Roll. Version de MarioAction949 Comme son Mardochée, cette version de Rigby est un spriteswap de Angry Kid allemand avec une palette glitchy. Les sprites et les sons ont été prélevés sur les éditer de WlanmaniaX. Latwe, MarioAction949 mis à jour son Rigby. Cette fois, il s'agit d'une spriteswap de Rigby de WlanmaniaX avec sprites prises à partir de la Rigby de MadOldCrow1105. Catégorie:Personnages